Isaac's Quest
by GameLover88
Summary: Isaac is a normal boy. But what happens when his mother hears the voice of god demanding a sacrifice. Scared, Isaac jumps down to the basement, unaware of what he's getting himself into. Shipping later in the story. IsaacXMaggie EveXCain AzazelXJudas
1. Chapter 1

**Isaac's Quest**

Isaac was terrified. The sacrificial lamb was going to die in a matter of minutes. The voice of god had spoke to his mother, telling her to lock him in his room, to take away his toys, and now end his life. He ran around his room until he stumbled upon a trapdoor! Without hesitation, he flung open the hatch, and took one last look at a photo on the wall of his mother, father, and himself. Tears started to fall. Mom flung open the door, ready to obey god. Isaac had a choice of life or death. He chose life. Isaac jumped down the trapdoor, afraid that mom would follow. Mom didn't follow him. That was good for Isaac. However, he didn't realize that something worse was down there. Much worse.

Isaac sobbed. He was feeling betrayed, but he tried to forget about the events that unfolded. It didn't work. Isaac finally decided to man up, so he observed two doors. One had a golden crown perched atop it and had a gold rim all around. The other was a plain old door, like one he'd find at his house... He pushed the thought out of his mind as he entered the golden door. Inside, there was a fly on a pedestal. Isaac put his hands in his pockets as he walked out, but his hand felt a cube. He took the object out of his pocket and realized it was a dice. He decided to roll it for some sort of entertainment in this evil world. He saw the item change.

Isaac examined the new item. It resembled him, to some extent. He picked it up. '**Bum, He's Greedy**' Isaac decided to keep him. He heard a yell. A terrifying yell at that. **ISSSS~AC**! His mother's voice rang throughout the caverns. Isaac, brought back to his senses, ran back to his beginning room and entered the other room. Now, Isaac thought that things couldn't get weirder that the past events. Well, he was wrong. Isaac saw three other people. "Hey! Who's that!" One in a eyepatch yelled. All of the group looked at him. It appeared to be two girls and one boy. "Uhh, Hey?" Isaac tried to start a conversation. "Listen kid. Who are you!" The male yelled, partially surprising Isaac. "Uh, I'm Is- I mean Fred! Yeah, Fred!" Isaac lied, his mother had taught Isaac to not give any personal information to suspicious people. However, One of the females, one with curly yellow hair saw through his lie. "I suppose your name is- hmm, Isaac, by chance?" She said. "Uh..No!" Isaac retaliated, but it was no use, as they knew his name now. Isaac decided to run to the next room to try to escape the gang. "Come back here!" The male yelled, while the yellow haired female yelled,"We won't hurt you! I promise!". 'Lies' Isaac thought as he got locked in the room with... Sentient POOP!? Isaac started crying as his opponent towered over him.

However, Isaac's tears flew forward, dominating his enemy. Isaac, now aware how to fight, started shooting tears to clear the poop out. The doors opened, and behind one of them; the group he met no more then five minutes ago.

**Note: Please do not be to hard on me. This is my first story. Also, if you find errors, please put it in a review. Thanks! See ya next chapter! -GameLover88**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why'd ya run off, kid!" The eyepatch man said. Isaac was desperate to escape. But he was trapped. Or was he? There was a door. Isaac ran for it. Isaac stopped as he realized it had a skull on top. "Listen, we don't want to hurt you..." The blonde said slowly. Isaac, much to their surprise, took off towards the door. "No!" "Stop!" Don't Enter it!" Was all Isaac heard behind him as he entered the room.

**Isaac VS Monstro **

Isaac began attacking immediately. The creature 'Monstro' unleashed a scatter of blood-red tears. Isaac dodged them and sent his own tears after the creature. It started jumping around trying to squish Isaac. Isaac dodged Monstro and got a safe distance and started shooting more tears. Eventually, the creature fell to the ground and exploded. A trapdoor appeared where Monstro was defeated. Isaac had only a second to think until he was tackled to the ground. "Listen, 'Isaac'" The male said. "What. Were. You. THINKING!" He yelled. "Cain! Stop!" The blonde scolded. "She's... Kinda right." The other female said. She had black hair with a dead bird pin in it.

Cain only grunted and let Isaac get up. "Sorry about him." The blonde said. "My name is Maggie!". She pointed to herself. "And that's Eve!". She pointed at the black-haired girl. She looked surprised when her name was mentioned, but Isaac brushed that off. Isaac looked with curiosity at the trapdoor. "Listen kid! I know that look!" Cain yelled. "No! You be killed if you jump dow-" Cain didn't finish his sentence before Isaac jumped down the trapdoor. Cain went berserk. He too, jumped down the trapdoor, eager to teach Isaac a lesson for disobeying his order. "Here we go again..." Maggie sighed. The two females jumped down, trying to stop Cain from possibly injuring their new friend, Isaac.

The first thing Cain and Isaac heard was: '**ISSSS-AC!' **Isaac looked terrified as he sprinted of to the nearest door, which was at the top of the room. Cain chased him. Maggie and Eve fell to the bottom. "I think they went in that door!" Maggie exclaimed, pointing at the door at the bottom of the room. Eve nodded, which Maggie knew means 'OK'. Both Maggie and Eve Gasped. They were in a room with an army of spiders. Both Isaac and Cain gasped. They were in a room with creatures that could be considered 'Giant-Exploding-Bats'.


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie and Eve trembled as the spiders drew closer. But the spiders didn't kill them. The tied them up and put signs on them. Maggie's sign said: "Locked: Collect 7 heart containers." and Eve's said: "Locked: Take 3 deals with the devil." (Yes, that's the way you unlock Azazel, but I can't remember how to unlock Eve.) They screamed and yelled, but to no avail, they couldn't escape.

"Isaac. Can you do me a favor?" Cain asked as Isaac responded with a nod. "Can you go see if Maggie and Eve made it down here?" Isaac, once again nodded and was on his way to the beginning room. But just as Isaac left, the flys tied Cain up and put on a sign saying: "Locked: Collect 55 pennies."

"Maggie!" Isaac yelled. "Eve!" Isaac was getting tired when he made it to the beginning room. He saw a door on the bottom of the room open. "Oh brother." Isaac moaned as he entered the door. He saw Maggie, Eve, and Cain tied up. "Guys!" He yelled running towards them but stopped by a invisible barrier. "Isaac!" They all yelled back. A booming voice interrupted them all. "Sacrificial Lamb, the only way you can save your friends is to complete the quest on the signs!" Boomed the voice. "Alright. But who are you?" Isaac asked, wanting to know what he was getting himself into.

"I am the devil!" The voice boomed. "Don't worry guys, I'll get you back in business soon, ok?" Isaac yelled, trying hard to comfort his companions. Isaac then entered the boss room, 46 pennies in hand.

**Isaac VS Larry Jr.**

Isaac saw not one, but two bosses. They were pretty easy to take out. When he finished the battle, a door that wasn't there before appeared. When he walked in he saw a devil statue and saw two pedestals. One had bum, with devil horns and black skin, and a book with and upside down star on it. He took the book. Immediately, humanity started draining away from him. "Keep strong..." Issac muttered to himself. "For my friends and the one I have a crush on: Maggie."


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac had finally done it. With the help of the Book of Belial, he was able to get 55 pennies. Isaac ran back to the area his friends were inevitably trapped in. To Isaac's surprise, when he got there, Cain was already free. "Cain!" Isaac yelled, catching the boys attention. "Isaac!" He yelled, and thus, they shook hands. Isaac looked at a heart a dead shopkeeper was selling. He bought it. Suddenly, Maggie was free. Everyone realized Isaac have 7 heart containers. "Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou!" Maggie yelled, hugging Isaac, earning a slight blush from both of them. Cain chuckled. He had always had a crush on Eve since the first time they met.

"Cain!" Isaac yelled. "Let's go help Eve!" He yelled. When Isaac said Eve's name, Cain had a slight blush that only Eve noticed. "Maggie, you stay here and comfort Eve." Isaac told Maggie. "All right!" Maggie yelled, pumping her fist in the air. So thus, Isaac and Cain went to get some deals with the devil.

**Two deals with the devil later**

"Thats everybody!" Isaac exclaimed, earning a chuckle from everyone and a noticeable blush by Maggie. "Alright, should we go to the next floor?" Cain asked. "Yes indeed!" Isaac responded, jumping down. "That boys got too much energy!" Cain chuckled as he followed Isaac. Eve went next. Before she fell, she told Maggie: "You LIKE Isaac don't you?" She smirked, and jumped. Maggie was blushing so bad she waited till it went away completely. "Hey Maggie!" Isaac said. "You were up there quite a long time." He continued. "Did anything bad happen?" He asked. "Uh- Er- No!" She said. "Hmm... OK..." Isaac said. "Isaac, can we Um... Talk in private?" Maggie asked. "Sure thing!" Isaac responded. They went to a different room. "What do you want to talk to me about, Maggie?" Isaac asked with curiosity. 'This is it...' Maggie thought. "Issac...I...

**Gotta have a cliffhanger! (Please don't kill me!) thank you if you seriously read through my story this long! -GameLover88**


	5. Chapter 5

"What is it, Maggie?" Isaac asked, concerned. "ILikeYouMoreThanAFriend!" Maggie yelled and ran out of the room. Isaac realized his crush liked him back. 'Its probably just a dare' Isaac was disappointed. He brought his sadness near the rest of them. He came back hearing Cain saying: "Eve, Truth or Dare!" Isaac was right; She was dared to say it. While the others played truth or dare, Isaac snuck out to a place no one would find him. He sobbed his heart out.

his tears hit the ground like raindrops. "I-I-Isaac?" A voice asked him. He recognized the voice. It was Maggie. He looked at her. She too had tears running down her cheeks. Isaac turned away. He would fight the boss with these tears. Maybe it would make him feel better. The boss door was next to him. There was only one problem: Maggie was still watching him. "Hey...Maggie?" She looked up. "Y-Yes?" She responded, worried their friendship wouldn't be the same. "Please... Go party with the others. Don't stick around here."

Isaac crossed his fingers that she wouldn't take it too hard. Unfortunately for Isaac, that's exactly what happened. Fresh tears fell from her eyes. "Y-Y-You must hate me!" She yelled, running off. Isaac was consumed by guilt. He would return when he beat the boss. He slowly walked into the boss room.

**Isaac VS Gurdy**

Isaac could only describe it as a blob. It shot its blood tears and summoned sacks. Isaac thought of it as the most annoying boss he fought up to this point. It fired at Isaac, who got many injuries already. He eventually killed the beast. It dropped a 'Yum Yum Heart'. He decided he would give it to Maggie. He slowly walked to the camp and opened the entrance.

Cain and Eve glared at him, despite him in need of desperate medical help. He needed heath fast. "Uh, guys, you got medical packs?" Isaac asked. "Yeah, but give us one reason we should give it to you!" Cain spat. Isaac walked out of the camp and attached a note to the Yum Yum Heart. The note read:

Dear Maggie,

I am sorry I made you upset. It was the fact the others dared you to say you liked me. I am leaving the group. Take this Yum Yum Heart. I can be used as a free on-the-go heart.

Kindest regards,

-Isaac

'Good' Isaac thought as he put the item and note on Maggie's bed at night. She looked peaceful sleeping. But it was Isaac's time to go. His injuries were only getting worse, but he thought he could stand it. He took himself and the Book of Belial and ran away.

**Thank you for reading! What will Maggie and the others think of Isaac's disappearance? A new character will be introduced next chapter: Judas. Thanks for reading! :D**

**-GameLover88**


	6. Chapter 6

Isaac wasn't in a huge rush. He spend two hours observing the cave they were camping in. It was damp. Some flowers grew. Not many, but they truly were a sight to behold. Isaac was walking into the boss room, ready to abandon this cavern and progress to the next. He glanced at the entrance to the camp. Crap. Eve woke up. Eve watched Isaac. She took note he had all his possessions. She put the pieces together and gasped. Isaac jumped down the trapdoor. However, he landed on his wounded leg. He could no longer walk with that leg. The pain hurt Isaac so bad he preferred to lay down for a nap, ignoring the fact he is a pillow for anyone who jumps down the trapdoor above.

Maggie woke up and saw Isaac's gift and the note. Tears flowed on her cheeks like no tomorrow. Cain, having noticed this, asked her what was wrong. She showed him the note. "Oh. My. Mom." Then, Cain got MAD. He ran right to the open trapdoor and looked down at a wounded Isaac. Maggie and Eve were staring at Isaac as well. Isaac, however, didn't know he was being watched. "Need help?" A new voice said. It was a boy. The noticeable thing about him was his fez. "I'm fine" Isaac told him. "No, you're not." He said as he spilled hearts all over Isaac. "Thanks. Here. Take this." Isaac said, handing the boy the Book of Belial. "Thank you!" He said. "My names Judas, what's yours?" Judas asked. "Isaac." Isaac responded. "Wanna come with me? I could use a parter." Everyone could see the hurt on Isaac's face. "Hmm... Sure." Isaac said. The two travelers high-fived each other and continued exploring the new environment.

Cain fell down after Isaac and eventually reached him. "There you are!" Cain yelled, ready to fire tears at Isaac. "Uh... Cain?" Isaac asked, confused. "I need to talk to you. IN PRIVATE with Maggie. Maggie. It hurt to hear the name of a heart he broke. "Uh..Er...Okay." Isaac said ready for the worst. The three found a private place to talk. "Alright Isaac. Why'd ya do it!" Cain yelled.

**Thank you fellow lambs for reading! Please, if you can, leave a review telling me what you think of the chapters and maybe send ideas for chapters. I mean, I got plenty, but the story would be fun with maybe ideas by the people. Thanks for reading! :D**

**-GameLover88**


	7. Chapter 7

"Well!" Isaac spat. "Maybe if you hadn't dared Maggie to say she has a crush on me, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!" Isaac yelled. "But, we didn't." Cain said, clearly confused. "Wait!" Cain exclaimed. He turned to Maggie. "You confessed your love for him?" Cain said, trying to not laugh. "What?" Isaac said, just as confused as Cain was. "You thought we dared her to say that?" Cain said. "Cain, just let me talk to him." Maggie convinced Cain, who had long since started laughing. "Okay!" Cain said cheerfully as he left. "Listen Isaac." Maggie said, fear evident in her voice. "I-I-I didn't get dared to say that." Maggie finished.

Issac's eyes were wide in shock. Did he just hear that. "R-Really?" Isaac asked. "Y-Yes" Maggie stuttered. Before she could process what happened, Isaac kissed her. On the lips. It was magical. Bum (Isaac's familiar from chapter 1) decided to treasure this memory for Isaac forever. The two finally broke the kiss. (Blushing furiously might I add!) They both held hands walking out of the room to where the others were.

"Look at the lovebirds!" They heard Judas saying. "You told them, Cain?" Isaac asked. "Yup!" Cain yelled. "Hmm... Cain maybe you should confess your love for E-" Isaac was cut off by a friendly punch from Cain. "Shut up!" Cain yelled in a friendly tone. Eve and Judas were very confused. "CainlikesyouEve!" Isaac shouted, making Cain freeze and Eve surprised. "Ha!" Judas laughed. Issac ran to a different room, with Cain close behind. "AHHHH!" They heard Isaac yell. "HELP US!" They heard Cain yell.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Anyways thank you PLAINAWESOME for reviewing my story! It means a lot. *Mother enters room* Mother: You left us on a cliffhanger...AGAIN! Gamelover88: Please don't kill me! I thought we talked about this. Mother: No. GameLover88: Anyways see ya next chapter! *Runs* Mother: Get back here!**


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone stopped in their tracks. Maggie ran to where the noises were coming from. Eve followed. Maggie and Eve reached the room and their hearts skipped a beat when they saw it. Bot Isaac and Cain were seriously injured and couldn't think straight. They would blabber about an ambush, moms hands and feet trying to squish them. They fainted soon after. Judas came soon after and carried the two men to a room that the females made into a makeshift hospital. They found a couple full health pills and made them swallow it. Unfortunately, it took a while for them to be healed completely. The girls waited near the ones that have had a crush on them. They had put the boys to sleep.

"Oh Cain." Eve sighed. She cared about the eye-patch man. She kissed him on the cheek and left the room. Maggie did the same. Both men smiled. They weren't unconscious, they acted so, to fool them. Isaac got up and snuck out to go money hunting with bum. Cain wanted to do so as well, so Isaac let him join. The three adventures fought greed, and in the end, got 48 pennies.

They knew the game would have to end so they went back to the hospital room before the girls realized they weren't there. However, upon reaching the room, they saw to girls sitting on the boys beds, glaring daggers at the boys. Heck, they were so scary bum hid behind Isaac. "Care to explain?" Eve and Maggie said in sync. "Uh...Er...RUN!" Isaac said as the men began their escape. After five seconds, the sprung a trap, hoisting the upside down, hanging by their legs. The females found them. "Hmm Eve. What do we have here?" Maggie taunted as Eve didn't respond, but she wore an evil smirk. "We will let you two of the hook. For now." Eve threatened, kissing Cain's cheek. Maggie did the same to Isaac. "Uh... Can we go now?" Isaac asked as the girls smirked, and walked away. "Don't leave us here!" Cain yelled. They heard a creature. One that certainly wanted their flesh. "Help!" Isaac yelled, but to no avail, nothing. The creature closed in on its prey. "This is it, Cain!" Isaac yelled. "See ya on the flip-side, Isaac!" Cain yelled back. And both their visions went black.

**Cliffhanger #3! Boy I am a jerk! Maybe it's because I am forever alone...**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**-GameLover88**


	9. Chapter 9

They woke up. They were confused. Where were they. Not hanging upside down, that's for sure. There was a note at the foot of Isaac's bed. He read it out loud for Cain:

"Dear Isaac and Cain,

Meet us in the empty shop room for a surprise! 3

Maggie and Eve!"

"Let's GO Isaac!" Cain yelled jumping out of bed and running to the door. "Wait, Cain!" Isaac yelled chasing after him. They both ran to the room with the door to the shop. Cain,however, wasn't looking where he was going and ran into the boss room. Isaac ran after him, also unknowing of the fact he was entering the boss room. Cain and Isaac stopped when they saw it. "Cain, we ran into the boss room!" Isaac exclaimed. The creature had one name: The Fallen.

**Thank you for reading! New character in next chapter: Female Azazel. (I KNOW Azazel is a guy, but it's better for the fanfic.) She will be paired with JUDAS!**

**-GameLover88**


	10. Chapter 10

**SO sorry for not updating! IRL stuff and Rebirth have shortened the time I have to make these. Now, to the story!**

Isaac looked at Cain, who looked just as terrified as himself. The two fired tear after tear, desperately hoping to weaken the beast. Unfortunately for them, The Fallen was too strong and knocked them both against the wall. 'This is it!' Both Isaac and Cain thought. What happened next happened fast. A black blur attacked the Fallen with a red beam of light. The Fallen ( what was left of it! ) fell to the ground, dead.

The creature walked towards the duo, making the two come to their senses and run. However, they didn't get very far, as they fell to the ground shortly after. "I'm NOT going to hurt you..." A female voice coaxed them. Isaac was confused to why the creature wasn't going to kill them, while Cain responded by saying: "Who are you?". "My name is Azazel." The creature responded. The three of them were teleported to the makeshift hospital, where everyone stared them down.

The next minutes were jam-packed with silence. Everyone looked at the three, who tried to run, but couldn't get up. The creature introduced itself, as the boys were treated immediately. Everyone told jokes, and no one was not smiling. (Besides Isaac and Cain) The boys injuries healed in a few hours. The boys were instructed to stay in bed anyways, which they both sent each other a look saying: 'Let's sneak out!'. However, Maggie and Eve noticed this and were discussing how to keep them there. If they got even close to the girls to listen in, Azazel would send a threatening look, therefore keeping them at bay.

The two saw that Judas gaze was set on Azazel, so they decided to tease him. "Hmmm, you have a crush on her, don't you?" Cain teased. Judas blushed and responded by saying: "Uhh... No!" Both Isaac and Cain chucked, and made a motion of zipping their lips, meaning that his secret was safe. The entire group met back up soon after, to give Isaac and Cain the gifts they were supposed to receive. Isaac got his D6 back. "You stole it!?" Isaac yelled, earning a chuckle from everyone. Isaac ran after Maggie, who tried to flee the scene. Cain got a large ring-type thing, which he proceeded to put on his ankle. Everyone laughed their heads of, angering Cain, who then decided to head to the item room to chill.

Maggie got to a dead end. She turned to see Isaac, a large smile on his face. Maggie proceeded to kiss him on the lips, and skip on back to the others. Isaac put on a: 'WTF?' Look on and followed. Everyone looked at him, failing at trying to hide their chuckles. 'She told them what she did.' Isaac thought, taking a deep breath and walked to the corner of the room where Judas hung out and sat down next to him. He appeared to be drawing a picture. Isaac looked at it. It was a picture of Judas and Azazel, holding hands. Judas noticed Isaac and tried to hide the picture, a blush growing on his face. He ran out of the room deciding to do something crazy.

He walked down to the boss room, looked back at the camp, and jumped down the trapdoor.

**Thanks for reading. I think this chapter was a bit longer than the others? I dunno. Anyways, thank you for the reviews and the favorites! They mean a lot! See ya next chapter!**

**-GameLover88**


	11. Chapter 11

Isaac went to Maggie and Eve and filled them in on Juda's drawing. They laughed hard. "What's so funny?" Azazel asked, a look of confusion on her face. "Nothing!" Maggie responded, trying to hold in laughter. Azazel looked at them suspiciously, but brushed it off. "Where's Cain?" Eve asked. "I think he stormed off after we made fun of him." Isaac replied, already packing equipment they would need to find him. Eve left the two to find Cain, wondering if they would have some 'Alone time'. Eve smirked and looked over at Azazel. She was watching Eve, bored as well.

Cain looked into the secret room, finding nothing. He decided to daydream for a while, until he returned to his senses hearing... Voices? He hid behind a mushroom as the people walked in. It was Isaac and Maggie. The two decided to sleep there. Cain, who liked pranks, thought up of a great prank. He chuckled and quickly wrote a note, dragged Maggie to a hidden area, tied her to a chair, and left. Things were going to get interesting when Isaac woke up.

Eve decided to talk to Azazel. "Do you like anyone?" Eve asked. Azazel smirked and responded by saying: "I don't, but you do.". Eve blushed and declined. Azazel heard from Maggie and Isaac that she liked Cain. Unlike everyone else, she knew he liked Eve back. She rolled her eyes and went to sleep. Eve did the same soon after.

Isaac woke up and immediately realized that Maggie wasn't there. 'Must've woken up...' He thought and saw a note. He picked it up and read it.

**Dear Isaac,**

**I have your girlfriend held captive. If you want her back, head to your camp. Prepare to give me all your coins.**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**-Devil**

Isaac panicked and immediately ran out of the secret room to the camp.

Cain put the demon suit on. He had to admit, it could deceive even the smartest of people. (And Isaac isn't smart. JK!) He worked on his demon voice. He was already good at it, so he hid. And five minutes later, a panicked Isaac showed up.

"Hello, Isaac." Cain spoke in the demon voice. "Here!" Isaac said, tossing Cain a bag of 71 pennies. "Your girlfriend will be in her bed tomorrow." Cain told Isaac, who immediately left. Cain pulled the suit off, and chuckled. Unfortunately for him, BOTH girls were pretending to sleep! and saw what he did.

Cain walked to the out cove. When Maggie saw him, she yelled in a muffled voice: "Hlllp Mhh!". Cain simply shook his head, surprising Maggie. "Now, I'm going to kill Isaac." Cain said calmly. Maggie yelled in protest, but Cain simply walked away. He wasn't actually going to kill Isaac. Cain got back to the camp. Right when he walked in, a bone cage fell around him. 'Oh great...' Cain thought as he saw Azazel and Eve walk out of hiding. Eve. Why her?! They both approached him.


	12. Chapter 12

Judas never liked the monsters or the adventure. On normal days he'd read the Book Of Belial and gamble in shops. 'Normal Days...' Judas thought while staring at the tome in his hands. It had been given to him by Isaac. He felt bad. He ditched his friends, but there was no turning back. He decided to stay near the trapdoor to at least be as close to his friends as he could. He was reading the Book Of Belial when he heard her voice. Azazel's voice. "Judas...?" She looked surprised. Judas tried to run, but Azazel used her powers (Now I'm getting ridiculous. Just pretend Azazel could kinda use the force! XD) to close the doors. Judas was now trapped. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead. 'Oh god...' Judas thought.

Eve grunted. Azazel left her to deal with Cain. She stared daggers at the boy. "Uh...Truce!?" Cain yelled. After all, desperate times require desperate measures. "You think I'd do that!" Eve spat. This worried Cain. He started trembling ever so slightly. "Uh... A mans gotta have a source of entertainment!" Cain retaliated. However, he realized he couldn't win this battle. He was trapped in a cage for Pete's sake. Cain remembered his lucky shackle. (I think it's a shackle, OK!) It might be able to get him out of this. He then remembered his position. "Cain, your such a naughty boy..." Eve said seductively. This made Cain tremble more. Eve finally noticed he was... Scared. She broke out in laughter. "The great Cain...Scared?" Cain only growled. He'd find a way out, that's for certain.

Isaac stomped towards the camp. He realized Cain pulled a 'prank', only Cain didn't tell him where Maggie was, so not only was he going to teach him a lesson, he was after answers as well. While Isaac was walking, he found a camouflaged entrance hidden. He opened it up and gasped. It was Maggie. He immediately ran up to her and untied her. "My hero!" She yelled, and pulled him into a kiss. After the kiss, they talked and went to the camp to teach Cain a lesson. The two held hands all the way.

A paper fell out of Judas pocket. Azazel saw this, and darted for it. However, Judas was closer and grabbed the paper to see which one it was. His heart skipped a beat. It was his picture of Azazel and himself. He scrambled to his bag, but before he could shove the paper inside, Azazel grabbed the paper. "Please...Don't look at that paper!" Judas begged. Azazel looked at it anyways. She looked at the page for a long time, momentarily opening the doors. Judas escaped a door while she was concentrated on the paper. She felt guilty, but she had finally realized his feelings for her. Her feelings for him...

Isaac and Maggie stepped into the room and saw Cain, trapped. He froze when he saw them. They were angry. Cain found a weak spot in one of the bones. He fiddled with it until the cage broke open. "Catch me if you can!" Cain taunted, running out the door. "Stay here." Isaac told Maggie, who instantly complied. Isaac ran after Cain, who was significantly faster than him. Isaac would seek revenge on Cain, no matter what. Little did they know, they were being watched by a boy. His name was the lost.

**Thanks for reading! Lost stalks the characters and... Things... Er... Happen.**

**-GameLover88**


	13. Chapter 13

**New OC! Name: Chaos (Like the boss Loki) Hates being called pink. Prefers: Light shade of red. Is a prankster and doesn't help mom. Let's do this!**

"Come on, Chaos, this is our chance to stop mom!" The ghost-like creature told his partner, who was currently watching Isaac and the gang. "I don't know, helping a human is like, being dared to eat trash." Chaos responded, a hint on annoyance in his voice. "Fine. Can I at least play a prank?" Chaos asked his partner, who only sighed. "Go ahead, Chaos. Don't kill him." His partner responded. "Yes!" Chaos yelled, and teleported away. His partner was left to keep an eye on Isaac.

Cain laughed. Isaac could hardly keep up with him. Cain decided to make it, well, interesting... By running into the curse room. Isaac, who didn't care about the damage, ran into the room as well. Just as he came in, he saw Cain blowing his way into a secret room on the wall. Isaac frowned, knowing he couldn't catch Cain by outrunning him; he'd need to lure him into a trap. Isaac thought and thought, but he finally had an idea for bait. Eve.

Judas ran. He wasn't as fast as Cain, but there was know doubt he could outrun everyone but Cain. He heard a door open behind him. He turned and saw Azazel flying towards him. He could outrun her on foot, but not if she was in the air. Then, Judas saw the boss room. He stayed away from it, considering that he heard mom's voice laughing maniacally. He saw a normal room with a bed and a rug. He decided to hid under the bed. Azazel was calling his name... Seductively. 'God please, have mercy!' Judas thought, hearing Azazel enter the room. He held his breath. She was about to look under the bed when an idea popped into his mind. 'Play dead.' He thought. And when Azazel looked under the bed, she gasped. Judas was... Dead. She started crying and carried him up to the camp. 'Oh great, back here.' He thought as he entered the all too familiar room. Reality struck him like lightning. Azazel was crying... Over him.

Chaos practiced his teleportation skills on monsters that helped mom. Chaos chuckled. He created a room in the chest and teleported Maggie in the room. He immediately tied her up. "Well, isn't this scene familiar..." He told her as she yelled non-understandable things. He teleported back to his partner. "Everything ready?" He asked. "Yup. Just gotta fix a few more things." His partner replied, fixing a machine that would take blood and give money.

"Cain!" Isaac yelled. This time though, Cain froze. This wasn't like the other yells. It was a yell that said: 'I want your blood spilled'. Isaac wrestled Cain to the ground. "You kidnapped Maggie TWICE now!" He yelled, punching Cain. However, he stopped when he saw Cain's confused face. "What do you mean, man!" Cain yelled back. Isaac gulped. He just beat up and innocent man. Innocent. He was suspicious, but let Cain go. "I swear man, I didn't do anything!" Cain yelled. Isaac believed him.

Judas couldn't handle it. He opened his eyes, surprising Azazel, and darting for his precious Book Of Belial, in case she attacked him. Unfortunately, he got a bit too cocky and got caught off-guard when Azazel knocked him to the ground. However, instead of hurting him, she... Kissed him? Right on the lips. She flew off him and flew away, thinking he would hate her. His face was painted with a huge blush. He didn't know what just happened, but he wished he could play back history at that moment. He realized that Azazel thought he would hate her and chased after her. However, she was flying, and was too fast. Isaac and Cain entered the room. "Whoa, Cain!" Judas yelled, looking at the injured human. "Don't. Ask." Cain said in a non threatening but serious voice. 'The world just threw me a loop.' Judas thought. Something wasn't right here, and he would find out what it was.


	14. Chapter 14

"Uh, Chaos? You have awesome powers, but... You don't look intimidating. With you being pink and all..." Chaos yelled in rage. "Don't call me pink! I am light-red!" He yelled. "Ok! Ok! Just stop yelling!" He partner, the lost, said. Chaos teleported into the chest room where Maggie was held captive. She had gotten used to his normal visits and tried to look away. "Mrs. Magdalene, it's impolite to not look at someone while there speaking..." Chaos said in a mocking tone, using his powers to force Maggie to look at him. The bait was in place. Only one thing was needed. Isaac.

The three boys heard the ground start to shake. They all ran in different directions as Chaos teleported into the room. The boys looked at the creature with fear. "Listen... Isaac, was it?" Chaos asked Isaac, who merely nodded. "I've got your precious Maggie, and-" Chaos was cut of by Cain sending a punch to where his stomach would be. Chaos grumbled and flew up into the air, high enough to avoid them. Chaos showed a hologram, (More Star Wars crap! XD) showing Maggie tied up in the chest room. Isaac gasped. He must be able to do something... He scanned the room, finding nothing. Isaac fell to the ground sobbing. He was going to lose Maggie... His love...

Azazel flew far. She found a nice quiet place to hide, and started sobbing. Her powers sensed someone nearby. Eve. She payed little to no attention to it and continued sobbing. "Azazel?" Eve questioned, seeing the sobbing girl. Azazel told her everything that happened with. Judas. Eve sighed. "I feel you." She responded, and started to draw a picture. It was one with Cain chasing after treasure, and Eve sobbing. (The picture represents Cain wanting coins more than her.) Unfortunately, she made the mistake of leaving it on the ground. The two girls walked back to camp.

The three boys fled the scene quick. They got lucky and found a nice hidden area. Cain found Eve's picture and felt guilty. He forgot about her. HER. He quickly stormed out of the room in tears. Isaac motioned to Judas a 'Please leave' which Judas left and continued his quest to find Azazel. He went to the camp, but he walked in on Azazel in tears and Eve trying to comfort her. However, they both stopped when they saw Judas. "Uh... Er... Hey?" Judas asked, already making the conversation more awkward. He gulped as Eve sent a glare at him. He apparently wasn't welcome in the base. He quickly fled to his side of the room and began reading. He decided to write his love in a letter. When he finished, he ran by Azazel, angering Eve to the point where she stomped towards him. He didn't care. He dropped the note by Azazel, and ran out. He had no worry of rejection, but what Eve would do to him. He shivered at the thought. He then fouled Cain, crying in an arcade. 'He wrote a love note too?' Judas thought, taking the note, and dropped it off at the camp. He ran back to the arcade after.

The man watched. He didn't think he was ready. He was Samson. He had no fear. Besides girls and social things. He tightened his headband, and walked in the entrance to Chao's hideout, where Chaos and the Lost welcomed him.


	15. Chapter 15

Eve finished reading the letter. She kept re-reading it, making sure the precious letter was real. Azazel had left to a random room to read Judas letter. Eve was sure he was going to break her heart. She walked to the shop, where Cain was panicking about where his letter was when his eyes feel on Eve. She was holding something. His note. He gasped as he darted for the exit, but Eve blocked it. 'Oh god...' Cain thought, waiting for his inevitable rejection. And Eve can be harsh at times. This is probably one of those times. He shut his eyes, not wanting to look at her as she rejected him. He was ready.

Judas heard noises down the hall. He hid in a patch of grass, just in case it was hostile. He saw... Azazel? She was reading his letter. He then realized he was probably being sensed by Azazel. He immediately regretted it. He didn't know if he would be rejected or not, but memorys flooded back. The sobbing, the kiss... He held his breath. Azazel gasped. She got to the part of the letter where Judas confessed. She immediately closed the doors and levitated Judas in the air. 'Really, she's going to reject me and beat me up?' Judas thought, closing his eyes. He was ready.

Isaac's tears fell to the ground. He could sense Maggie, but not reach her. This tore Isaac apart. He lost her. Maggie. He cried harder, but he never ran out of tears it seemed. "Why are you crying?" Another boy asked. He looked at the oranges haired boy carefully. He looked friendly, but he wasn't too sure. "I'm Lazarus! What's your name?" The boy continued. "I-Isaac." Isaac replied. Isaac decided to trust the boy and tell how he lost Maggie. The boy wanted to help Isaac. He let the boy join the group.

"How's it going, Samson!" The lost said excitedly. Samson was just like them, besides the fact he loved fighting. "Good!" Samson replied, just as Chaos teleported in. The three chatted and decided to check on Maggie. This time, Chaos made an Illusion Isaac. "Sorry Maggie." The fake Isaac would taunt, making tears run down her cheeks. Fake Isaac kept taunting her. Maggie made a mental note to break up with Isaac after she was free. IF she was free...


	16. Chapter 16

What Cain got was NOT what he was expecting. He felt someone's lips pressing his lips against his. It was Eve. He was surprised. A blush appeared on both of their cheeks. They broke the kiss for air. They held hands. They heard a yell. It was Isaac's yell. Cain could've sworn he heard Maggie somewhere as well. The two took of towards the sound.

[10 min. Earlier]

Chaos let Maggie go. She immediately ran to find Isaac. His name made her long for revenge. The one who had tricked her. She finally found him talking to an orange-haired boy. Maggie immediately ran to him, and to Isaac's surprise, punched him. She shot a mix of tears and punches until Isaac was knocked out. He yelled quite a bit, but in the end, he lost. Lazarus looked at her and the bloody Isaac. He looked terrified. Maggie stomped out of the room.

Judas prepared a punch to be thrown at him. But to his surprise, she kissed him... Again? Judas was surprised beyond belief. His eyes were wide, trying to see if this was real. She broke the kiss. 'Crap! I'm blushing!' Judas thought, covering his cheeks. They both automatically held hands. Then, they heard Isaac's yell. They ran to the source of the noise.

They saw Isaac and a orange-haired boy trying to heal him. They ran to his side, desperate to help their good friend. "Who attacked him!" Cain yelled, rage growing. "Someone with curly yellow hair." Lazarus replied quietly. Cain ran back to the camp where he saw Maggie. "Hey!" Cain yelled, tackling Maggie. "Why'd you do that to Isaac!" Cain yelled. The others showed up, horrified looks on their eyes. "Three hours ago, he found me and taunted me instead of helping me!" Maggie yelled back. "T-That's impossible." Lazarus spoke up. Everyone watched him. "I was with him for almost ten hours before the attack." Lazarus said, still quietly. "HAHAHA!" Chaos yelled as he teleported into the room. "The kids right. The Isaac you saw was a FAKE!" He yelled, laughing.

Maggie looked terrified. She ran to Isaac's body and waited. He woke up, looking terrified when he saw Maggie. She kissed him passionately, making Isaac a mix of confused and terrified. When she broke the kiss, she apologized hundreds of times. Isaac, of course, accepted the apologies, saying that 'Everyone makes mistakes.' Maggie told him to meet her in the secret room the next day. She left. Isaac looked at everyone else's faces. "What's so funny?" Isaac asked. "She wants 'alone time' with you!" Cain said, starting to laugh. The others joined him. Isaac's face flushed red. "N-N-No!" He stuttered, realizing he wasn't convincing. Isaac wanted to jump down the trapdoor, but Maggie's surprise was up in this floors secret room. Chaos apologized as well, claiming he 'likes a good joke'. Chaos became Isaac's friend after. Isaac still had to meet Samson and the Lost, though...


	17. Chapter 17

Samson ran to Isaac and co. Camp. He felt like it was his time to shine. When he walked in the room, all eyes were on him. "Glad you could make it, Samson!" Chaos yelled, teleporting him in the center of the room. "Nice to meet you!" Isaac said as he smiled and stuck his hand out to shake. Samson shook hands with Isaac. They were excited at the new arrival. However, no one noticed Judas sneaking outside...

Judas ran to the boss room where the Fallen once was. He saw the door that would lead him to a deal with the devil. He walked inside, seeing an item Azazel referred to as Brimstone. He took it. He immediately felt a change. He looked at himself. What he saw horrified him. He turned into a demon. He ran out and jumped down the trapdoor, hoping the others wouldn't follow, or worse, see him.

The group thought it was a good idea to move on. So, they packed their things and went down the trapdoor. Azazel liked sneak attacking opponents, so she sped though rooms, looking for enemy's. She found none. She was about to leave when she saw something. A demon like her, but with Judas hat! Azazel heard it muttering. She got closer to hear him. "... And my friends will freak, and Azazel will break up with me!" He yelled in a whisper voice. (Yes, it's possible, sound agitated when whispering!)

Isaac ran to the secret room. Maggie changed it to this floors secret room. He finally found it... Empty? Right when he walked in, Maggie jumped out of who-knows-where and kissed him. It turned into a make out session. (No details!) the couple finally were finished and walked out and joined the others. They looked worried. Isaac asked people questions but got the same answer. Judas was missing. Again.

Judas wasn't looking where he was going and stepped in a spike. He yelped in pain. This resulted Azazel to gasp, revealing her position. He turned around, shocked. He didn't was HER here. Judas glanced at the spikes. He kept purposely stepping on them. 'Maybe I'll be better dead.' Judas thought. Azazel realized his plan and dragged him to the super secret room. 'Welp. I'm not coming out of this room alive' Judas thought.

The lost was the last one. However, before he met Isaac, he wanted to get him a gift. He held Isaac's D6 in his hand. Chaos had stolen it when he wasn't aware of it. The Lost looked around for defense in case Isaac tried to attack. His eyes fell on Holy Mantle. He picked it up and headed out.

"Why!" Azazel yelled, tears running down her cheeks. This confused Judas greatly. 'She can't STILL care for me.' Judas thought. "Take a look at me, Azazel. Do you think the others would want me here." Judas said calmly. "They accepted me!" Yelled Azazel. 'Crap. She's got a good point.' Thought Judas. "Wait. We're the... Same!" Azazel exclaimed. Then came ANOTHER make out session. (Oh god... The love is REAL!)

The Lost knew he had to warn Isaac about mom. But, how?


	18. Chapter 18

The Lost teleported into the room and threw Isaac the D6 back. He even caught Maggie trying to steal his keys. The Lost needed no introduction. He was a new addition to the group, so everyone proposed a party. Isaac snuck out to think a bit. He thought about his make out session with Maggie. (He blushed and stopped thinking about the past entirely.) Isaac was bored. He needed something to do. When he came across the boss room, he thought about what his friends would say about it. Maggie would kill him, Cain would pull him into a lecture, Eve and Azazel wouldn't mind. Judas, Chaos, Samson and the Lost WOULD mind.) He decided it was worth the risk as he stepped into the room.

**Isaac VS Mom**

Isaac was downright terrified when he heard Mom's laughter. He attacked Mom with tears, causing her to spawn enemy's that he hated. He was severely wounded when he took out the crowd of mostly gapers and zombies. He fell to the ground when Mom's foot fell next to him. It went back up, obviously closing in on Isaac. His mother was far too strong. He accepted his fate. He wouldn't die screaming or crying, but knowing that he was going to die and accepting the truth.

Chaos felt the weirdest feeling. He realized what it ment and brought the others to the boss room door. They heard Mom's twisted laugh and knew Isaac was in there. They flipped out, especially Maggie. Chaos shot a orb throw the door, hoping it would hit Isaac. It would strengthen him. A few seconds later, they heard Isaac yell and Mom, screaming for mercy. The door opened. They glared at the man in the room. They were mad. Especially Maggie. In the room was Isaac, a trapdoor, and a LOT of blood.


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone was angry, besides Chaos, who just looked calm. "Isaac!-" Cain began, but stopped when he saw Isaac kicking a rock down the trapdoor. The message was simple. He would go down if they threatened him. Maggie tackled him as Cain put some skulls over the trapdoor. It wouldn't hold for long, but it would stall Isaac. Isaac, being clever, noticed a weak spot in the skulls. "Why. Did. You. Do. THAT!" Maggie yelled as Isaac threw the stone, making all the skulls fall. Isaac jumped down, angering the rest to no end. Even Chaos had a frown now. They all jumped after him, wanting revenge.

Isaac was already terrified of the Womb's monsters. Eyeballs, more zombies, and other creatures were after him from the start. Isaac considered to go back and apologize to his comrades, but the thought of their anger made the choice for him. Isaac reached for a key from his bag, but froze. His bag was gone. Isaac grumbled as he thought of his _wonderful _fate would be. Would he survive, or die an unpleasant death. 'Probably the latter.' Thought Isaac as he found a new key to open the shop. He froze. He remembered he had no money. He sighed.

Everyone thought Isaac had went through the bottom door, so they entered there. (Isaac went in the east door!) They were terrified to see a horrid of zombies. "Isaac's favorite..." Maggie muttered as she shot tear after tear. After they killed the zombies, they set up camp. Immediately. They all had their own section due to the room being very large. They wanted to find Isaac, but they wanted rest. They fell asleep shortly after.

Isaac stumbled around until he found the camp. He took the opportunity to steal all of their stuff. Isaac chuckled softly, he didn't want to wake them. He searched around the room for anything else he could steal. Before he left, he gave Maggie a kiss on the cheek, which almost woke her up. Fortunately for Isaac, she was a deep sleeper. He escaped with his loot, not realizing how much noise the monsters were making.

Cain woke up and saw the mess. He saw footprints on the ground. Isaac's footprints.


	20. Chapter 20

Isaac ran. Apparently he had caused quite a ruckus. He didn't expect he would make that much noise. He heard Cain's footsteps farther behind and ran faster. He ran into a dead end. He was trapped. Cain pinned him to the ground. The others entered the room. Maggie pointed to him. "That's the abomination that kissed me! Multiple times!" Maggie accused. His heart broke. (Likes Mom's soon would. Sorry, bad pun!) Maggie thought of him as an abomination. "We don't want to see you again!" Cain spat, venom noticeable in the last word. The others nodded and left. Isaac thought about his life. He compared them to recent events. He felt broken.

Satan watched Isaac mourn. 'Nows the time.' Satan thought as he prepared to speak to Isaac. Deep down, he really did want to help him. Unfortunately, the only way he could do so was to turn Isaac into a demon.

Isaac heard a voice. "Isaac." The voice spoke quietly, getting Isaac's attention. "Do you wish to forget your losses and move on." Satan spoke with the voice of a calm father. Isaac only nodded. "Then you must join the ranks of the demons." Satan concluded. Isaac nodded, knowing that he wanted to escape his endless agony. "Very well." Satan told Isaac as he transformed into his demon form.

Isaac's vision was red. He appeared to be able to fly. Everything he saw looked weak and powerless. He had an urge to kill. Not the ones that betrayed him; but tiny innocent creatures tempted Isaac. He heard the group of 'friends' return as he hide behind a rock. He wanted to hear any updates they had to share.

The group silently entered. They looked... Sad? Maggie was in tears. Judas was the one that looked the saddest. He wanted Isaac back. Isaac as in; the one that didn't try to raid them or storm into boss rooms without backup. They all simply sighed and walked out. Isaac looked on with... Happiness. He enjoyed their mourning. He might not want them to be hurt, but he loved their sadness. Judas re-entered the room. Isaac jumped out of the hiding spot as he closed all the doors. The others pounded against the door, wishing to help him. Judas gasped as he saw Isaac. "Let's have a talk." Isaac said to Judas. Somehow, this disturbed him more.


	21. Chapter 21

Isaac's ex-friends flung the door open. Azazel grabbed Judas and threw him out of the room. Before she left, she sent Isaac a look that promised vengeance. They all left. Isaac frowned. He wanted them to understand he was innocent. Isaac hardly knew what he did wrong. All he knew was that he was hated. He sighed and walked out of the room. He would figure out why they hate him. An angel stepped out of the shadows as Isaac left. It could still help him. He could be saved. Isaac needed to realize he made the wrong choice. The angel flew upwards into a beam of light, and disappeared.

The group defeated the boss quickly. They all felt like they were better than anything on the planet. That is, until they all fell down a hole. When they landed, they were immediately tied to the wall by zombies. They looked up. And when they did, they wished they didn't. In the center of the room... Was Mom's Heart.

Isaac paced back and forth, to and fro, thinking about what his plan would be. It wasn't until then he noticed the boss door was open. Isaac checked inside to see a sole trapdoor in the center. He supposed that the others had beaten him to it. He hopped down the trapdoor, into the depths below. He fell and immediately saw Chaos and The Lost. (Chaos can teleport and Lost can fly through walls!) "Listen, please save your friends, they need help!" Lost pleaded as Chaos solemnly nodded. Isaac's eyes widened as he ran to the next floor, fueled by the fact his friends needed help.

**So sorry for not updating in SO LONG! IRL stuff takes up much of my time. SO SORRY! **

**-GameLover88**


	22. Chapter 22

Isaac wasn't too sure he would last. But the thought of his friends in danger fueled him. He eventually made it to the boss room... After getting bitten by 3 spiders, zapped by 2 eyeballs, and got scrapped by several zombies. He shuddered and thought about the boos door. Isaac heard a beating noise. He didn't know what was behind the door, but he knew it wasn't good. He took a deep breath and entered the room.

**Isaac VS Mom's Heart!**

First thing Isaac saw was a trapdoor. He could leave. But when he turned around, his heart skipped a beat. His friends were tied up. It hurt Isaac further to see there faces. They had a 'Your going to leave us here, aren't you?' Face on. Isaac surveyed his answers. Save his friends of leave. He choose the obvious answer. "I will NOT enter the trapdoor!" Isaac shouted, and smirked at the surprised looks of his friends. Then he saw IT. Mom's heart. He dodged most of the tears fired at him, but suffered a few injuries.

Mom's Heart summoned some zombies. The determined look on those zombies gave Isaac the knowledge that they wanted to give him a piece of their minds. (And maybe take part of his, too!) He quickly killed them all. He then noticed the trapdoor was gone. After quite a bit, Mom's Heart released a Brimstone shot in four directions, and spun them around. Before Isaac knew it, Mom's Heart was defeated.

Right when his friends were free Maggie kissed him passionately. When she broke away, she said: "I AM SO SORRY!". The others agreed. Isaac noticed they expected him to not accept their apologies. "Apologies accepted!" Isaac exclaimed, and everyone participated in a group hug. It was then Isaac noticed the trapdoor was back, along side a beam of light. Isaac stepped in the light. The others followed. They, for once, were floating up instead of falling down. They didn't know what was up there, but they were determined to find out.

**Well, I can't harm Isaac anymore. YaKnow, kinda a shame... Anyways! See ya Next CHAPTER!**


	23. Chapter 23

Isaac observed the floor. It was like a cathedral of sorts. But Isaac and his friends didn't pay that much attention. They wanted to get out of this place. They decided to split up. However, Isaac decided to go alone. After defeating a few bosses, Isaac noticed a picture. It was him, his mother, and...

...

Dad.

Isaac didn't stop the tears. They flew freely down his cheeks. He held the photo tighter, only to be reminded of the father who had abandoned him years before. After about thirty minutes, Isaac realized he couldn't stay here forever. He stuffed the Polaroid into his pocket, and started walking to the door on his left.

"...Understood?" Satan asked. "Yes, master." A voice responded. Just then, the figure took Isaac's shape. However, the imposter felt something crumpled in his pocket. He ignored it, he had a mission to do after all. He teleported into the room with Judas and Azazel. 'This should be easy...' He thought. Soon after, they both were tied to the wall. Azazel's scream would guide the others towards the location. Then he would catch them too.

Isaac rushed to room to room, defeating bosses (Mainly Greeds) and heading to the shop. It was just then a shiver shook up his spine. Something was certainly wrong. And he knew what. He sprinted back to the starting room and entered the door Cain and Maggie took. He was surprised they weren't there. "Looking for someone?" A demonic voice asked Isaac. Isaac turned around and saw someone that he didn't want to see. His imposter. He had seen it in its true form. Huge, black wings, red demon horns, and fierce claws that could rip through solid steel. Isaac growled. The imposter took a fighting stance. Isaac was going to prevail victorious. He must, for the fate of not only himself, but his friends too.


End file.
